Lord Jasper
by painted-vision
Summary: Bella is a professional swimmer, and Charlie isn't the perfect cop that he seems to be. When things go wrong for his cousin that's a mob boss and Bella is in danger Charlie sends her to be protected by the Cullen's, as Bella ends up falling for a certain blonde haired cowboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is a professional swimmer, and Charlie isn't the perfect cop that he seems to be. When things go wrong for his cousin that's a mob boss and Bella is in danger Charlie sends her to be protected by the Cullen's, as Bella ends up falling for a certain blonde haired cowboy.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor, Stephanie Myers work.**

I threw my Nissian Altima into drive and took off to practice, already five minutes late. Coach was going to _kill _me. I had already been late once this week, do to my black pussy cat Samson not wanting to come back into the apartment, glaring into the trees that bordered my apartment complex and hissing. There must be another raccoon lurking around. I screeched to a halt, taking up two parking spaces as I quickly got out and made my way into the gym.

I ducked my head down and tried to sneak into the swimming area as quietly as possible, I did not want Coach to realize I was late, again. Being my klutzy self when the time to be stealthy arrived I ended up tripping over thin air and eating shit as I face planted on the floor. Och.

"SWAN!" I heard Coach yell and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I slowly got up to face whatever he was going to say to me.

"Why the hell are you not in that pool already? You just qualified for the Olympic Trials, now is not the time to be slacking off Swan. This is the second time you've been late this week." Although he wasn't yelling, I still felt awful, it was worse just hearing the disappointment in his voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise!" I pleaded, doing my best innocent look that I knew he couldn't resist.

"Get your ass in the water Swan." was all he said before he headed back over to yell at the other people doing warm-up strokes.

* * *

I stayed latter than the rest, practicing on my weaker strokes and trying to increase my time. It was easily nine by the time I was headed out the side door and into the parking lot. Besides the one street post, the parking lot was pitch black and my car was the only one parked crookedly in the front. I shivered, glancing around as I wrapped my arms around myself and quickly walked to my car, just wanting to get home and take a nice warm shower.

I was throwing my bag into the back seat when a large arm snaked around my waist and another pressed a cold cloth over my nose and mouth. I tried to scream but my vision started to get black, and just before my arms closed I could feel someone pick me up softly...

* * *

I heard the voice before I opened my eyes. I could tell we were moving, probably in a car or van I was guessing.

"Yes, she seems to be fine, Emmett accidently knocked her head when he put her in the back but it wasn't hard...yes I know...I won't tell her anything, I will let you explain of course...yes, yes...Okay, see you in twenty."

I listened to the high soprano voice as I tried to sort my muddled memories of how I got there, concentrating on keeping my breathing even so they wouldn't know I had woken yet. All I remembered was leaving the parking lot to go home...and then the images of someone grabbing me from behind came to me and my heart started to race.

I was kidnapped.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to groan from the massive headache I had. I was laying down in the back seat of a small car, sprawled across the leather seats. As the car hit a bump my head smashed into the side, egging on my headache, great. I slowly sat up and looked at my captors.

There was a rather large man driving, muscles bulging out of his t-shirt as he boobed his music to the beat, seeming to not have a care in the world. His short brown hair had some curls to it, and it reminded me of coaches. In the passenger seat sat a very petite girl with spiky black hair, looking out the window. Both were beautiful as far as I could tell, and I wasn't sure what to do, until I noticed how fast we were going.

"HOLY SHIT! SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" I screeched into the poor drivers ear, I'm assuming was named Emmett.

"What!" he yelled back, slowing down, but just barely. I watched as the speedometer went from 120 down to 95, the dirt we were kicking up on the deserted road seemed to lessen a little and you could actually see out the windows now.

"I'm sorry if his driving scared you, I promise he'll drive slower from now on, but I do suggest putting on your seat belt now that you'r awake. Now don't get me wrong, Emmett is a great driver bu-"

I cut off the little pixie with a look, before I spoke. "I don't know why you felt the need to kidnapped me, but I assure you we can work out whatever you want from me, please just let me go." I said, tears springing to my eyes, whether they were from fear or the anger of actually being abducted, I wasn't sure.

" We don't want anything from you." Emmett said, his voice deep and loud.

"What Emmett is trying to say is we are not going to hurt you Isabella. Once we get to the house everything will be explained but know that you are safe with us, and Charlie was the one who set this up. " Alice said, before turning back around in her seat to face forward.

They left me even more confused, frustrated and scared then before they started talking. I didn't know what to think, I had never been in this type of situation before, hell I never thought something like this would ever happen to me. When the pixie mentioned Charlie I was instantly on guard. Were they telling the truth or just using that to make them believe me? The fact that they kidnapped me against my had me leaning towards the second theory.

"My father would have told me if he wanted you to take me somewhere for some odd reason. When he gets a hold of you he will slit your throat for taking me, just you wait and see. I don't know how you thought you would get away with this." I said, my voice surprisingly not shaking, and I just hoped they didn't call my bluff.

A bell-like laugh floated out of the pixie as the car came to a stop.

"I doubt he would kill us, and even if he tried he wouldn't be able to Isabella. Were here now, so everything can be explained to you, come." She practically commanded me as she got out and opened the door for me. Emmett grabbed my arm, not hard or roughly but I knew I wouldn't be able to break out of his grasp, I didn't even try.

When I set eyes on the mansion standing before me I gasped at it's beauty. There was a long walkway to the front door, shaded by oak tree's while it had a very vintage old look to the structure and style. I could see a pond and garden wrapping around one side from the back of the house, bordered by woods. While their was open acers stretching far on the other side, I thought I saw a deer run through one part. I gulped as we began our slow walk to the front door, when it started to open. My heart rate quickened and my palms started to sweat.

This was it, once I was inside that door there was no way to escape then and now leading to that door.

**So? Tell me what you guys think, please R&R! I can't wait till Bella sets her eyes on Mr. Jasper...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you guys think! Also, check out my other story "Fish out of Water" on my profile.**

When we reached the front steps the door opened the rest of the way to reveal a very handsome man that couldn't be over 20. His pale skin stood out against the black shirt and pants he was wearing. His blonde hair fell in soft curls down to his chin and his golden eyes had a spark to them. He looked like he was in pain but he offered us a small smile. I then realized that both this man and my captures had the same golden eyes. They must be some type of cult.

"Hello , I'm Jasper. I hope my siblings did not scare you too much, all will be explained in a short time by my father Carlisle." Jasper said as he closed the door behind us. I started to feel calmer around him, and my anxious feelings didn't seem as strong now.

Emmett's hold slackened but he did not let go of my arm as him and Alice lead me down a long hallway to a closed door. My heart started to beat faster and I tried to control my shallow breathing. I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my back and I tried to stop my hands from shaking. Were they going to torture me? Rape me? Was I going to be some type of human sacrifice in their sick colt where they thought my role was noble and saw it as a gift.

Alice and Emmett stopped and Alice stepped forward to knock lightly on the dark oak door.

"Come in" came a voice on the other side, light but deeper and I could tell it was male.

Alice opened the door ahead of us and Emmett and I stepped through as Alice shut it behind us. We were inside a large oval shaped office with books lining the walls. Behind us the wall was covered with paintings ranging from seeming centuries old to painted not too long ago. there was a cushioned love seat to the side of a large oak desk that sat lots of paper work and a closed computer. A pale man with blonde hair and a friendly smile sat behind it, his chin propped up on his folded hands as he gazed at us with bright friendly eyes. Emmett sat me in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Alice sat next to me as Emmett went to sprawl out across the small leather sofa.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Carlisle. I hope you had a nice ride here. I want you to know that we mean no harm to you. You are here for protection, on request to your father. He has helped us greatly over the years and when he asked for a favor I gladly accepted to help him. I do not know what exactly you know about your father, but he was helping a family member of us and when things went sour with some other people he realized you could be in great danger. Thus, you are here with us for protection while everything is to be sorted out." Carlisle said, barely taking a breath.

I just sat and stared at him in shock. It seemed I just couldn't grasp this whole thing. I never thought I would ever be kidnapped, it's just one of those things that happens to other people but never you. I don't know why I haven't tried to escape, to fight them but I just felt _safe. _I couldn't think properly, it seemed I was just too scared, to frightened by this whole situation.

"Isabella?" Carlisle asked, concern clouding his eyes and I felt Alice's soft hand grasp my own, giving what I think was suppose to be a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry..I'm just so scared. Please, just let me go back, at least to my dad. I promise I won't tell anyone about you!" I said, traitor tears springing into my eyes, and I tried hard to keep them at bay. They didn't need to think I was weak.

"Isabella, why don't I let you talk to your father over the phone? Will that help you believe us?" Asked Carlisle gently as he took out his phone and dialed a number. I could hear it ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Yes, hello Charlie...Yes Isabella is safe, sitting in my office right now, bu-...No, no she's fine. We got to her before they could...Yes, I understand but she's having a hard time believing that we are here to protect her, would you mind speaking to her?...Yes, here she is." Carlisle said, handing me the phone.

I put it to my ear, and judging by the sympathetic look I got from Alice and Carlisle they could tell I was about to cry and noticed my shaking hands.

"Daddy?" I asked, a small sob breaking from my lips. I tried to keep into control as I felt Alice give my hand another squeeze.

"Bells, please don't cry sweetheart. I know your scared, I wish I could have told you, but we didn't want you to act differently if you knew, it would tip them off and they might try to grab you sooner. I'm so sorry I put you in danger baby." My dad said over the phone, judging by his voice he was holding back tears too.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why am I in danger? Are you okay?"

"Bells, I'll explain when everything is over, it's not safe to say over the phone. Please know that I'm safe and just try to be good for Carlisle, he's doing me a favor by protecting you at his home. He has kids your age to keep you company and they are the best source of protection, please trust them." My dad said

"Okay, I trust you...When can I come home?" I asked, a small tear leaking out of the corner of my eyes I quickly whipped away.

"I don't know Bells, I don't know. It might be a long time, it might be a few weeks." His words alarmed me. Not only would he be in danger for such an extended period of time, but I would also miss the Olympic Trials if this goes on for a year.

"Daddy, I can't stay here that long! I have a life, a boyfriend, what will people say when I come up missing? I just qualified for-"

My dad cut me off, his voice rushed and a little quieter.

"Bella, I'm sorry but please just try to be happy. I'm doing the best I can and I'll bring you home as soon as this is over. No one will report you missing, I have that taken care of. I have to go now, but I love you and I'll call you as soon as I can. Please try to stay safe."

I got in a "I love you too daddy." before the phone dial tone sounded in my ears. I slowly shut the phone and by the looks of everyone in the room I had a feeling they heard everything somehow. I sniffed and whipped my tears after I handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"Thank you for letting me speak to my father, I trust you now and I'm sorry for not taking your word, you have to understand how afraid I was when your children grabbed me like that, you have to understand." i said, defending myself for thinking they were lunatics in a cult.

"Of course Isabella, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm surprised you didn't scream and try to fight honestly." Carlisle said, I just gave a weak smile in return.

"Now that that is sorted, Alice can take you to your room you will be staying in while you are here and you can freshen up before dinner. I'm sure your tired and would like a hot shower, I know that you never got a chance to shower after your swim practice." Carlisle said, and with a warm smile turned back to his paper work.

"Come on Isabella, I can't wait to show you your room! I decorated it just for you!" Alice said, getting up and linking her arm with mine as we walked out of the office. I heard Emmett get up and follow us, shutting the door behind us and he went the other way with a quick nod and wave. I followed Alice up a flight of stairs and down a corridor with multiple doors. The last one we got to Alice opened, and I gasped at the room.

It was painted a sea blue with white oak furniture. The white bedding was plain but had bllue patterns flowing through the pillows that matched the wall color. The room was three times the size of mine in my one room apartment. Alice showed me the walk in closet that was easily the size of my living room that she stocked with clothes and shoes she had bought with me. She pointed out the door that lead to the master bathroom. There was a large salt water fish tank built into one wall and there was another white oak vanity with a matching stool.

"I grabbed all your make-up and bought some more for you, and some accessories in your closet. We all want you to be comfortable here Isabella. I know how much you like swimming so I thought an ocean themed room was a nice touch, do you like it?" Alice spewed out all in one breath.

It was hard for me to follow her fast words as I still gazed around the room that was now mine. All I could do was smile and nod my head at her as I went and touched the large fluffy comforter.

"Oh I'm so glad you like it Isabella!" Alice practically screeched as she hugged me a little too tight. Who knew she had the strength.

"Thank you so much Alice, it's perfect." I said, tears springing to my eyes again. What was with all the crying?

"Don't cry. It's going to be okay Isabella, I know it is. Please trust that my family and myself will never let anything happen to you. No one will touch you and your father is going to be okay. I'm sorry that we scared you but it was the only way." Alice said gently as she squeezed my hand.

"I know, it's just hard, and a lot to take in. Please know I am grateful for everything you are doing for me, even if I don't exactly understand it." I said, giving her the best smile I could.

"Now, no more tears! Take a shower and get dressed for dinner, the rest of the family is dying to meet you but Carlisle did not want to over whelm you." Alice said, gracefully walking to the door. I admired her grace, it was almost like she was dancing.

"Oh and Alice?" I called, just as she was walking out the door.

"Yes?" she asked, poking her head back in

"It's Bella." I said, giving her a smile she returned before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I showered, taking my time letting the hot water relax my muscles. The shower was stocked with my favorite shampoo and body wash, and I was grateful for the familiar smell. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair so that it was flowing freely down my back, stopping at my waist. Looking in the mirror, I realized that today really took it's toll. Being knocked out in the car the whole day and then to wake up and find you were kidnapped because you were in danger really affects a person. my big brown eyes seemed to have died a little, they were red and puffy from the tears. At least my hair was a little more lively, and dressing in a comfortable blouse and shorts I prepared myself to walk downstairs.

A knock sounded from my bedroom door, and when I opened it I found Alice, bouncing where she stood, a big smile on her face.

"Well you look better Bella! Are you ready to go down and eat? I'm sorry but you will have to excuse my family, we ate earlier. I hope you are not offended." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. We walked through a few rooms that really blended all into one, the house was all light pastel colors and very open. What seemed was several rooms had the walls knocked down to blend together. We walked under an archway into the kitchen.

**Okay guys, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter Bella is going to meet the Cullen's, and get to know the mysterious Jasper! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review asking "what happened to the cat?" Well rest assured he will be rescued in this chapter and brought to Bella. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review! where's the love? Also, take a look at my other story "Fish out of Water"**

A petite woman with softly flowing brown hair was at the stove mixing what looked like a salad with other vegetables. Not surprisingly her skin was pale and when she turned to look at who came in her soft eyes were golden, shinning with love. A beautiful smile lit up her face and for a moment I was aw-struck by her beauty.

"Hello Alice, Bella." the woman said, whipping her hands on a cloth and coming forward to us.

"Alice, this is my mother Esme." Alice said, smiling slightly at her mom.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I said as politely as I could. I wanted them to all like me.

"Please Bella, call me Esme." Esme said, smiling lovingly at me and Alice before embracing me tightly. I was shocked by not only her strength but also her cold hard skin I felt. Her skin felt like an ice box!

"Bella, I made you pasta and salad. I hope that's okay, you'll have to excuse me and my family we ate earlier today." Esme said, pulling me over to sit at a bar stool by the counter. Alice hopped up next to me as Esme gave me a plate and a glass of water.

"Thank you so much, it's very good." I said, taking a few bites. Esme smiled slightly and leaned on the counter, watching as Alice and I talked about what we liked and disliked. She was shocked when she heard I hated shopping and vowed to change my mind.

Then in walked the rest of what I was assuming the Cullen family. Carlisle walked into view first, directing a soft smile and nod toward Alice and I before going and gathering Esme in his arms, kissing her softly and they whispered quietly between themselves. Emmett walked in with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her golden blonde hair fell in waves down to her waist and her pale white skin looked like a porclien dolls that went well with her slim but curvy figure any model would kill for. The jeans she was wearing made her legs look miles long, but when I saw her golden eyes I flinched. They were narrowed and the hate I saw in them was fierce, and directed at me. I didn't know why she hated me, I haven't even been introduced to her yet but I was suddenly scared. Not only was she glaring at me hard enough to drill holes into my head, but the hate I saw in her eyes were like nothing I had seen.

Taking my gaze off her, I looked to Jasper who was quietly leaned up against the wall. When my eyes met his he gave me a slight smile and I instantly blushed. I moved my hair in front of my face attempting to hide my blush from him when I saw a man I hand't notice stiffen beside me. I turned to look at a more boyish man who had reddish-brown hair that was messy and reminded me of straight sex hair, he was leaner than the others but I could see the muscles in his arms, that were wrapped lovingly around Alice as his lips rested on the top of her head.

He didn't seem to move for a moment, but when his eyes turned to me I flinched back. His eyes were black unlike the rest of the Cullen's and the hate I saw in them in that moment was blew Rosalie's out of the game. I was terrified.

"Bella, you know Carlisle and Esme, and you know Emmett. Next to him is Rosalie, they are together. That's Jasper as you know, and this is my Edward." Alice said, rushing her words, as she gripped Edward's arm in hers. Was I not the only one who noticed the way Edward looked at me? He seemed ready to kill.

"Bella you'll have to excuse me. I was going to give you a tour of the house but Edward and I had something to come up, but I'm sure Jasper would be happy to. I'll see you in the morning!" Alice said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before she pulled Edward out of the kitchen. I saw him look over his shoulder at me one last time before they disappeared out of the kitchen, and I knew with that look I hadn't over reacted, he really did hate me.

"Sorry Bella, but me and Rose have some stuff to do to. But i'll see you latter!" Emmett said before him and Rosalie also left the kitchen. It was just Jasper, Carlisle and Esme and I left now.

"I'm sorry, I hope I haven't imposed on you. I didn't mean to make Edward nor Rosalie upset by my being here." I said softly after they left, looking down at my half eaten food, pushing it around my plate.

"Bella, please ignore Edward and Rosalie. They are both just having an off day they didn't mean to make you think that they did not like you. Please, we are so happy to have you here, we wouldn't have it any other way." Esme said sweetly, coming to rub my back soothingly.

It had been so long since I felt a mother's touch that my eye's fluttered closed for a second as I basked in her gentle touch, I could feel the love she had for me even though she barely knew me. It was so nice to be so loved and welcomed, even under the circumstances.

"Bella, when you are finished I would love to take you on a tour of the house." Jasper said, coming to sit where Alice had previously.

I nodded without looking him in the eye exactly and hurried to finish my food. I was nervous to be alone with Jasper, not because his eyes were filled with hate, or he scared me. No, I was nervous because the attraction I had for him was over-whelming and I did not want to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked softly as I took the last bite of my food.

"Yes, just let me wash this plate real quick" I said, getting down from the bar stool carefully so I didn't trip and was on my way to the sink.

"Bella, you're a guest, i'll take care of the dishes do not worry about it. Go with Jasper and have a good time." Esme said, taking my plate from me and giving me a soft smile.

"Thank you Esme." I said, before turning and walking out with Jasper.

"Well that was the kitchen, and this is the family room. We knocked down the walls to make the whole room just merge together. Over there is Edward's piano, I advise not touching it he is very protective over it." Jasper said, pointing from the leather sofas with a flat screen T.V. and what looked like surround system over to a black grand piano, up on a higher level of the room, there was music folders around on the shelf's.

"This is the dinning room, but we barely use it other than big dinner's or family meetings, that is the front sitting room, and that door goes into the garage." Jasper said, pointing out different things all over the room.

He lead me upstairs, taking my elbow lightly while pointing out the different rooms, the library and all the bathrooms. I felt so calm with him, it was relaxing and I was finally able to breath as normally as I could around someone so handsome.

"As you know Esme and Carlisle's room is on the other side of the house, but all of our rooms are gathered together. We all have suites though. We were going to give you a room with a balcony but thought it might be unsafe. This is Alice's and Edward's room, and mine is this one right next to yours. Emmett and Rosalie's is farther back the other way." Jasper said, pointing out the different doors.

"Can I see your room?" I asked, turning to look at him. His golden eyes met mine and I could feel my heart splutter and then pick up again in over drive. I wasn't sure what it was but he made me feel so different than I usually do. I had never had this reaction before, to anyone. It was a new feeling and I wasn't sure what it was.

"Of course." Jasper said, smiling slightly before opening the door to his bedroom before allowing me to step inside first.

His room was a pale white color, with hard wood floors. One wall was complete glass, facing out to the backyard. You could see the garden, small pond and what I think was a pool and then the stretch of forest as far as you could see. I could even see the mountains out on the horizon. His bed was of a white oak furniture with a green bed spread. There was a desk in the corner filled with papers and pencils and other miscellaneous things. On another wall it was lined with books, and more books. I went over to read some, to see a lot of civil war novels and biography's and then classics like Romeo and Juliet, Weathering Heights, a personal favorite, and other ones.

I turned around to see Jasper leaning against the door jam, gazing at me with an emotion I couldn't read. He was just watching me and I gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked, going to go look at a picture on his desk. It was of the Cullen's, all gathered together on what looked like a beach, with huge smiles, they all looked so happy.

"I was just watching you. I find you fascinating." Jasper said, going to stand behind me.

"Why so? I'm plain." I said, turning to look at his face

"You are far from plain Bella. Your beautiful, and I have never met someone like you." Jasper said, looking me in the eyes and I saw the honesty there. I blushed and looked away.

And then I remembered Samson! How could I forget about Samson? He was probably so scared in the apartment all by himself, I hadn't been home in almost two days. I hope he had enough food, oh the poor kitty.

"Jasper! Oh my gosh I forgot about Samson!" I cried, my eyes widening as I realized he was probably scared, hungry and alone.

"Who is Samson?" Jasper asked, startled by my sudden out burst

"My cat! Oh my gosh you have to go get him! He's all alone in my apartment!" I cried, begging him with my eyes.

"Shh, Bella don't worry I will have Alice and Edward go get him while there out. Do you need anything else from your apartment?" Jasper asked, looking at me as he pulled out his phone.

"Could she grab my gym bag? It has some things in there I want." I said, going to sit on Jasper's bed.

"Alice? Could you go and stop by Bella's apartment and pick up the cat?...Yes I know, but she doesn't live with anyone else and the cat is alone...Yes thank you, Oh and pick up her gym bag for her...Yes, okay, thanks." Jasper hung up the phone and then walked over to me, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Alice is going over there right now to pick up...Samson for you, and your gym bag." Jasper said, giving me a sweet smile.

"Thank You, he means a lot to me." I said, running my hands along the stitching of his blanket.

"Anything for you Bella. My family and I want you to be happy here, for however long you stay here. Were all happy to have someone new around the house." Jasper said quietly

"Everyone but Edward and Rosalie." I said just as softly, tears coming to my eyes. They weren't tears of anger, and I wasn't upset enough about Edward and Rosalie to let them bring me to tears. I think it was just the hopelessness of the situation. I was in a different house with people who yes are nice but different, that I didn't know. Hell I didn't even know where we were. My shot of going to the Olympics was probably over, sense I more than likely will miss the trials. My life was completely turned upside down in a matter of hours, and I had no idea how to cope.

"Bella, please don't cry. I know that everything is hard to take in, but I promise it will be okay."Jasper said, surprising me by taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I hiccuped and whipped my tears, trying not to cry in front of him like this. I felt so much better, calmer almost. Jasper continued to hold my hand until I was calmed down the rest of the way and when I looked up at him he gave me a small smile before releasing my hand.

"It's been a long day, I think I will just go to bed." I said, getting up slowly from his bed and turning to face his still sitting form.

"I understand, if you need anything I'm right next door." Jasper said

"Thank you, for everything Jasper." I said before going to walk out his bedroom

"Bella?" Jasper called just as I was about to turn the corner

"Yes?" I asked, turning look at him. He seemed to be debating something before he finally said

"Sweet dreams."

"You too." I said softly, I wasn't even sure he heard me before I walked out and into my bedroom.

**Well, that is the end of chapter three! I hope it was okay, and that you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm craving some type of feedback! thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is chapter four! To be honest I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, so if you readers have any ideas please feel free to review or PM me any ideas!**

I awoke the next morning with a dry throat and my eyes could barely open. I felt a warm ball pressed up against my side and when I looked down I saw green emerald eyes of Samson looking up at me. I smiled as wide as I could and scooped him up, hearing his little "meow" before he purred and pawed at my chest. All of the tears from last night forgotten I spent ten minutes in bed snuggling and petting Samson, it seemed we both missed one another.

There was a knock on my door, and I got up to open it, Samson tucked under my arm. I was just too excited to see him to let him go. A smiling pixie greeted me on the other side of the door and she had a tray of breakfast food with her.

"Good morning Bella! Jasper told me you were upset last night so I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed!" Alice said, entering the room all the way and placing the tray on my bed.

"Thank you Alice, it smells delicious." I said, sitting down and taking a few bites of the fruit.

"Your welcome, Esme made it for you. I see you found Samson." Alice said, reaching out and petting him softly, though he didn't seem too fond of her.

"Thank you Alice again, for everything you have done for me. Samson is very important to me, are you sure it's okay to have him in the house?" I asked, in response Samson gave me a dirty look and with a swish of his tail went to go sit by the window.

"Esme said it was fine as long as she doesn't find any poop or dead animals by the door. Emmett once had a dog that did that and after the third bird Esme got rid of it but told Emmett that he ran away." Alice giggled, watching as I slowly ate the breakfast she brought me.

"Well she will be pleased to know Samson is a very well trained house cat and doesn't really like hunting anyways. He's more of the sleepy type. " I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So Bella, I was thinking we could have a girls day! I could show you the garden and the pool, I know you like to swim, and maybe I could give you a make-over!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat. This got a hiss from Samson.

"Uh, sure Alice." I said, trying hard not to run out the door. The idea of her giving me a make-over made me very nervous. Alice seemed like the type to go over board, and though she was nice it just wasn't me.

"Oh don't look so scared Bella, it will be Bella Barbie time!" She said before she threw her arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Alice got off the bed and danced over to my closet, pulling out what she thought I should wear and then telling me to meet her in the kitchen when I was ready.

Alice grabbed my breakfast tray and left the room, closing it softly behind her. I wondered what Jasper was doing while I dressed and did a few personal things like using the bath room and trying to make my hair presentable which I ended up throwing into a messy braid.

Before leaving my room I looked in the mirror, wondering how Alice knew exactly the right clothes that would highlight my best features. My feet were bare and plain, my legs were shorter with my 5'3 height but muscled and toned. My waist was small and my stomach flat, though I did have a slight curve to me. My breast were average, the scoop neck shirt Alice had me in made them look even bigger though and high lighted my collar bones. I was amazed at how I went from looking dead yesterday after learning about everything to looking actually decent.

I made my way out of my room and was about to walk down the stair case to meet Alice in the kitchen when a voice sounding behind me called me. I jumped and almost fell back down the stairs if it wasn't for Carlisle's arm grabbing me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." Carlisle said, letting go of my arm once he saw that I had steadied myself.

"It's fine." I said, looking down as I felt my blush heating up my cheeks

"I was wondering if you could join me in my office for a few moments, there is something I need to discuss with you." he said

"Of course." and with that I followed him to his office where he had me sit in the plush leather chairs infront of his desk. Carlisle sat down and then pulled out a file that seemed to be sagging over with the weight of all the papers in it.

"Your father and his allies raided a house last night of one of the people he has been after and they found this. I don't want it to scare you, but I wanted to show it to you so you know how dangerous this whole thing is." Carlisle said, before opening the file and pulling out a pile of pictures.

They were of me, getting into my car, walking to practice, actually swimming in practice, inside my apartment petting Samson, at the library studying, out to dinner with a friend, going for a run, and even as I was taking off my clothes getting ready for bed.

I gasped as I looked through them, seeing some that were very personal where I was in my bra, or in my bathing suit. I felt tears come to my eyes as Carlisle showed me my high school transcripts, my class and swimming schedule as well as a list of all the people I associated with. They had done extensive research on me, and by the looks of the pictures had been following me for weeks.

"I'm sorry Bella, I did not mean to upset you, I just thought you ought to know." Carlisle said, quickly picking up the file and putting it away out of sight.

"Why?" was all I could get out, trying to hide my tears and I could feel the blush on my cheeks at being weak in front of someone.

" Your father was caught up with some very bad people Bella, some of it he could not avoid, and because of it they thought that getting to you, they could get to your father. I want you to know you are perfectly safe here and that no one will harm you while you are under my roof. Do you understand Isabella?" Carlisle asked, capturing my eyes with his.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. You and your family going out of your way to not only protect me, but to welcome me into your home and make me feel so comfortable. It means more than you could ever know." I said, trying to give him a smile but I think it came out as a grimace.

"Of course Bella, we wouldn't have it any other way." Carlisle gave me a kind smile and reached across the desk to squeeze my hand.

"Now that that is settled, I am sure you would like to go join Alice, she is dying to show you the garden." Carlisle said before looking back at some papers on his desk. I got up and walked out quietly, my bare feet not making any sound on the plush carpet and closed the door behind myself. And I ran smack into Jasper, and mostly his rock hard chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I said, quickly looking down to hide my blush. I stepped back so I wasn't practically touching his cold body.

"It's fine Bella, Are you okay?" He asked, tilting my chin up to see what I was sure were my blood shot eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle was just showing me some things and it made me upset. It's fine now though." I said, feeling as if I was rambling. I looked at the ground while the burning in my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Bella, you know you can come to me for anything. Please, don't lie to me." Jasper said, and then I started feeling calmer, and more serene, standing here with Jasper. It was as if his words were just soothing me myself.

"I know Jasper, and I appreciate it. It's just that everything is a lot to take in, and seeing that whoever these people are were actually _stalking _me, is a little un-nerving. What if your family hadn't of taken me? They would have gotten me instead, and I don't want to think about the things they would have done." I said

"Bella, you are more than safe here. We would never let anyone harm you. Soon enough this threat will be over and you will not have to worry about it, you and Charlie will be safe again." Jasper said, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek softly. I looked up at him, shocked that he had stoked me that way, almost as a lover would. He seemed equally as shocked, and then embarrassed by his actions.

"Thank you Jasper, but I think I should go now before Alice decides to extend her 'Bella Barbie' time." I said, giving him a soft smile before making my way downstairs to where an impatient pixie was waiting, her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping. I fought hard to not laugh at the glare she gave me, I just couldn't be afraid of her.

"Well it's about time. I never thought you would stop talking to the cowboy up there. Now come on, I want to show you the garden!" Alice said, before pulling me quickly out the back door in the kitchen.

When we walked out the back door I felt like I had stepped into a different world, the garden had a beauty to it I had never seen before. It felt so magical with cob-stone walkways and the most beautiful blooming flowers. Beyond the garden rested a forest that had a few marked trails leading into it. Alice showed me the green house where Esme had different vegetables growing that she sold at the local market, and the stable where three beautiful quarter horses were boarded. I was amazed at the beauty of the estate, and I don't think I ever once closed my mouth from it's awed expression.

"And this is the last thing I wanted to show you, the pool." Alice said before leading me down a walk way that went to the other side of the back yard to a swimming pool. It was long, and seemed to be an infinity pool, with clear blue water and rock walls. There was a diving board and a hot tub attached on one side.

"It's a salt water pool, I hope you don't mind. I know you're use to the chlorine but I promise it's the same. " Alice said, glancing at me because I hadn't said anything yet. At everything else I "ooh'd" and "ahhh'd" at the beautiful structures and plants, but this I had mix feelings about. Although the pool was gorgeous, no doubt about that it made my gut wrench. It was a reminder about what I was missing at home, my dream. My chance to go to the Olympics.

"It's beautiful Alice." I said finally, turning from her to wipe the tears from my eyes.

What was with all this crying?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five everyone! After some reviews that I very much appreciate I realized that Bella's attitude toward's the Cullen's isn't how it should be, that she's accepting them too easily. I decided that in this chapter she would start acting like she should have been from the start.**

"Bella Barbie time!" Alice yelled, coming into the kitchen where I had made a sandwich. I was sitting at the island reading the paper, a news article about me and how I was missing, which was reported by my swim team. Alice came over and was bouncing where she stood, as if she was waiting for me to get up and come with her so she could torture me with beauty products and a flat iron.

"Alice, I don't want to sound mean or ungrateful but I could really do without the whole 'Bella Barbie' thing. I'm not a toy, and honestly this is still a lot to take in. I'm in a strange home with people I don't know without any real explanation from my father who had you kidnap me, and then give me a bullshit excuse." I said all in one breath. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me, finally saying what I've been dying to this whole time. I hadn't wanted to seem ungrateful I knew they were doing my father a favor by keeping me safe but they went about it all wrong.

"Bella...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I know that it's a lot to handle, I just thought I could take your mind off things." Alice said, her voice quite and she was looking down at the ground. Great, now I feel bad.

"Alice, thank you for that but I just need time." I said before throwing away my paper plate and food and going upstairs. I passed Jasper's room and the door was closed so I went into mine and shut the door before flinging myself on my bed. I felt Samson nuzzle up to my neck and paw my back before laying down next to me, curled into my side. I was physically and mentally exhausted, I just didn't know what to do.

Truthfully, I was pissed. My dad gave me no real explanation, just that he was involved with something that turned sour with the wrong kind of people. What was he doing associating with these people in the first place? He was a cop, who didn't even like to speed. How could he do this, put me in danger that seemed life threatening by those pictures they had of me to where he had to hire people to kidnap me himself.

I thought about what he said on the phone, that the Cullen's were good people, to trust them, but how could I? They not only kidnapped me, but I had no idea where I was. They just expected me to feel safe with people I don't know. There was something odd about them too, they were all so pale and beautiful it was unnatural. Not to mention every time Alice or any of them touched me their skin was ice cold like they had been sitting in a freezer. Everything about them was abnormal, and I had no idea why.

I dozed off and on, no one came to my door and I was thankful. My emotions were all over the place and I was just lost with what to do. By the time I got up it was almost midnight. I noticed Samson was sitting at the window, his tail swishing back in forth as he stalked something outside. I went over and pet him, receiving a nice appreciative meow before both of us looking back out the window. I spotted the pool, let up by lights that reflected off the dark house. Everyone must have gone to bed already, the house was so silent and the lights reflecting off the pool into the garden made everything lit up seem so magically beautiful.

I grabbed my gym bag that was next to my bed, thanks to Alice, and slipped into my swim suit. I quietly opened my door and tip-toed down to the back door. I was praying they didn't have an alarm, or it at least set so it wouldn't go off when I opened the door. I eased a sigh of relief when nothing happened and then continued on outside. I stopped at the pool and put my towel I grabbed from my bathroom down on one of the patio chairs they had on the deck.

I dove in, feeling the cool water enclose on me. I swam a few laps, trying to just not think but to feel, to just be happy and carefree in the water because I knew that when I got out I would be back in reality. I don't know how long I swam for, my legs and arms were burning and my lungs felt like they were going to burst by the time I flipped onto my back and just floated in the water. I could see all the stars twinkling above me, clear for once so I could see just how many dozens littered the sky at night.

I felt my self bump into something, years of being on a swim team registered that it was a leg. When I looked behind me I could see Jasper, smiling down with his legs in the water. I ducked underwater and came back up, pushing my hair out of my face.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, coming over to hang onto the wall.

"About thirty minutes. I saw you from my bedroom window kicking some ass you were going so fast. Something got you worked up you had to beat up our pool?" Jasper asked, an easy smile on his face

"Actually yes." I said, my mood turning sour. Why did this had to happen in the pool? I was suppose to let everything out here, I guess I was going to do it in two ways.

"How so?" He asked, all trace of humor gone. The intensity of his eyes alarmed me and I found it hard to look him in the eye.

"Because here I am in a house full of strange people I don't know! I have some bullshit excuse why I'm here, I'm missing the Olympic trials I've worked so hard to come to and you all expect me to just go along with it! Well I need some answers here! You can't expect me to just sit here while my father is in some kind of danger I know nothing about." I said, my voice rising by the time I finished my little rant.

Jasper sat there for a moment, seeming to appraise me as if he saw me in a new light. We locked eyes, my fiery ones filled with tears and his hard and calculating. It seemed forever but could only be a minute or so before he suddenly stood up and brushed off the back of his pants. He leaned down close to my face, his cool breath flowing onto me before he said

"Come on"

"What?" I asked, my mind goo as I tried to wrap my dazzled mind around what he had just said. He rolled his eyes and gave me a small smirk

"I have something to show you, come on darlin'." he said, going and grabbing my towel to wrap it around me when I got out of the pool. I was suddenly very self conscious when I felt his eyes flicker down my body and back up to my eyes. I wrapped the towel around myself tightly before following him into the house and up the stairs.

Jasper's hand rested on my lower back as he guided me through the house, we stopped at a door a little farther from my room and Jasper opened it, beckoning for me to enter first. We were in a study, one I had been shown before by him. There were more civil war books out, a book mark in one. I walked more into the room, sitting on the floor because of my wet bathing suit and towel. Jasper raised an eyebrow at my choice of seating arrangement as he sat on the coach in front of me.

"Why are you sitting on the floor Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyes curious and I couldn't help but like the way my name slid off his tongue with a slight southern accent.

"I'm wet, I don't want to ruin your sofas." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

I could tell Jasper was about to object so I spoke again quickly before he could "So what did you need to show me?" I asked, affectingly changing the topic.

"I didn't exactly want to show you something, more like speak in a more comfortable and private place. I want to explain some things to you against Carlisle's and your fathers wishes to make this more easier on you and give you at least more information that you are wanting." Jasper said, and I could tell he was carefully choosing his words.

"Okay, so start with the begging and tell me everything you can." I said, folding my legs up to my chin to wrap my arms around them while I waited for Jasper to start.

"Well, your father as you know is chief of police, but what you don't know is that his cousin is the Italian mafia ring leader, one of many, but still a very important man. Your father has helped him out quite a bit over the years, making sure he was kept out from behind bars and in return he pulled some strings, like setting you up with that apartment for so cheap, and making sure you got all the classes you wanted and so on. He even bought that truck of yours." Jasper explained, his voice soft and hushed, as if he was afraid we would be over heard. Everything he was saying made sense, I never knew how my dad could afford the things he did and got for me but I now did. I owed Uncle Lewis a big hug and kiss.

"Okay...so how did they get into this trouble?" I asked, trying to be careful with my words as well, talking in a low tone like Jasper had.

"That, I cannot tell you. You will learn in time, probably when this is all over but for right now it's not safe for you to know, trust me on that. Your father was worried sick when they found out the other people he got tangled with were tailing you. He asked my father for help, to protect you while he got this mess sorted out and he knew nothing would happen to you. My father of course agreed immediately, Charlie has also helped us out over the years. They decided that if they were watching you at all times that it would be safer for you if we grabbed you like they would, before they would." Jasper said, how voice turning deadly at the end and his eyes hardened in the low light. He looked almost scary, but very handsome.

"You have to understand Bella that we did not want to do it like that, trust me. It was the only way to not arouse suspicion, if we did they might do something reckless and harm you. We decided something quick would be best so that if they were watching, and were there when we got to you they wouldn't have a chance to attack us. " His voice was steady and leaned forward onto his elbows, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"I understand Jasper, now that someone actually took the time to explain everything to me. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed about it. More at my father than you. I mean how does he expect me to just trust you because he said so? I don't know if I can trust him now, none the less the people who kidnapped me even if it was for my own safety. How do you even know my father? I asked, my voice rising a little above the whisper we had been talking in before I controlled myself.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Bella. As for trusting us, or even your father I can not tell you what to do, but know that we will _never _let anyone touch you Isabella. Believe it or not my family enjoys you and the life you bring to our house even if you have only been here two days." Jasper said, a small smile on his lips. Him ignoring my question about his family's business and my father did not go unnoticed by me, and Jasper knew. I could tell by his eyes that we would not be telling me that one so I let it go, thinking of something to say in the silence.

"Jasper..." I said, trailing off as I looked down. I didn't want him to see my tears, to see that I was weak. I didn't want to show him how human I could be.

"Yes?" his easy reply came. I didn't answer, I didn't know if I could trust my voice, I knew that if I asked my voice would break, and he would be able to see my tears. I felt a cool finger under my chin only for it to be lifted up so I could look into the eyes of Jasper, him kneeling in front of me. His eyes were soft and I could see the compassion in them.

"Bella, please do not cry, I swear everything will be okay. You are perfectly safe here, no one will harm you. You do not need to fear these awful people, you will never have to face them." Jasper said, his voice soft and full of something, conviction and caring it seemed. I didn't realize the hard man I met when I first entered those doors could be able to talk and say things so emotional.

"Jasper I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for my father." I said before the tears started running down my cheeks. I tried to stop the sob that came from my chest but it only made it louder when it finally broke through my lips. Jasper immediately pulled me into his arms, one hand running up and down my arm while the other stroked my wet hair, whispering words of comfort and reassurance. I started to feel more calm, but then more sleepy. I felt like I was suddenly exhausted. I tried to fight it, but feeling so calm in Jasper's arms and then so, so tired I couldn't help but embrace the blackness as I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drum roll please, chapter six is here! So I was thinking I'm going to 'out' the Cullen's in this chapter. I wanna spice some things up. Thank you to all who reviewed, it has been a great help and I value all of your advice. Please continue to leave more, your comments keep me going!**

The light shinning shinning on my eyes woke me up this next morning. I felt stiff and groggy, and when I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in my room. I was wrapped up in Jasper's bed, snuggled under his thick blanket. I could tell it was already late morning and I sat up, stretching my arms and wondering where Jasper was. A blush heated my face when I remembered what happened last night, I was so embarrassed. I not only broke down crying in front of him, but I fell asleep in his arms. There's no telling what I said in my sleep

I slowly got out of his bed, wondering when he put me there since we were in the library when I fell asleep. I could feel my cheeks heating up again as I realized he had carried me in his arms..his cold arms...his strong arms...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I was still in my bathing suit from last night, and since my hair wasn't brushed before I fell asleep it looked like a haystack. I quietly made my way to my room, not wanting to run into Jasper looking like this. I quickly showered and put my hair back into a braid before throwing on some shorts and a loose top. I put on some of the makeup Alice had bought me and with a quick petting time with Samson, made my way out of my room and downstairs. I wasn't sure where Jasper was and I wanted to talk to him but the grumbling of my stomach had to be taken care of first.

I was shocked to see it was already almost lunch time when I walked into the kitchen. I quickly got a bowl of cereal and was pouring myself a glass of orange juice when I felt someone enter the room. I turned around to see Edward standing there, keeping his distance but he seemed to be in a better mood than the first time we met.

"Hello Bella, did you sleep good?" Edward asked, his voice pleasant but seemed tense. I finished pouring my juice before turning to go sit down.

"I did, I'm surprised I slept so late." I said truthfully, going to sit down at the island. Edward leaned on the counter opposite of me.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for coming off so cold to you the other day when we met. I was having an off day and I hope you can forgive me for being so rude to you." Edward said, and he seemed sincere enough.

"Of course Edward, there's no need to apologize." I said, giving him a bright smile and taking a few bites of my food.

"I'm glad we could clear that up." Edward said, returning my smile. It was quite for a moment before Edward decided to speak again.

"So are you enjoying your stay here? We all want you to be comfortable." It was the same thing everyone had been telling me, I felt like they were reading from a script.

"It seems you all want that. I am as comfortable as I can be." I said

"I understand. I know this all must be very difficult for you. I only hope you come to...care and trust for my family as we already do for you Bella." Edward said, and for some reason his words felt heavy, like they were weighing down on my shoulders.

Just then Alice came into the room, spinning around like a ballerina before stopping gracefully beside Edward so he could wrap his arms around her. I smiled at the sight of them and finished the last bites of my cereal. I downed my glass of orange juice and was getting up to go wash my dishes when Alice's eyes glazed over and a funny look came over her face before she gasped in horror. Edward let out a feral sound deep in his throat and I was suddenly scared. I tripped as I was getting up and dropped the bowl, cutting my feet with the glass in the process.

Everything kind of went in slow motion from there. I felt the sting from the cut and the smell of my blood reached my nose. Edward suddenly crouched and snarled, a deep growl coming from inside his chest. I saw a blur of white and blonde curls flash through the doorway seeming too fast for my eyes or any human to move before he was crashing into Edward. It sounded like stone on stone and I was very afraid, frozen to my spot. Jasper and Edward were both letting out growls and they seemed to be wrestling, Edward biting and trying to fight his way towards me while Jasper was trying to push him out the back door.

Emmett was suddenly in the room and helped Jasper grab a hold of Edward just as he almost broke out of Jasper's grasp and lunged at me again. Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward out the back door and towards the woods. I could feel myself shaking to my core and I felt suddenly very dizzy. Alice was in front of me in a second calling out for Carlisle. I tried to focus but all I could feel was raw _fear._

It seemed that the odd thing about the Cullen's that I couldn't figure out had something to do with them not being human. There was no way they were human. With this revelation I started hyperventilating. Who had my dad sent me too? I could hear Carlisle's calm voice, telling me to breathe deeply and to calm down. I could barely hear him over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. And then everything went black.

* * *

For the second time that day I woke up somewhere that wasn't my bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself lying on the Cullen's white leather sofa in the family room. I felt everyone's golden eyes on my face and when I looked around I saw Edward leaning against the far wall in the corner of the room, a look of remorse on his face. I felt my heart beat pick up when I saw him and I sat up quickly. I grabbed my head as I felt a stabbing pain from it.

"Try not to sit up so fast Bella, you hit your head when you fainted. You have a small cut on your foot from the glass, but other than that you are fine." Carlisle said, coming over to hand me two Tylenol for the pain. I took them gratefully not really paying attention to what he was saying and trying to wrap my head around what I had just seen. It seemed I couldn't keep a filter on my mouth from my mind before I spoke.

"What the _hell _was that?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly and I looked up to see Edward looking at an invisible spot on the floor. Good, he should feel bad.

"Bella...I think we all need to talk." Carlisle finally said, sitting down across from me. I was sitting on the sofa by myself. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper sat directly across form me on the love seat and Emmett and Rosalie shared the recliner. Alice was sitting Indian style on the floor in the middle of the room and Edward was leaned up against the wall. I looked at them all once before turning my attention to Carlisle, waiting for him to speak.

"Bella there is no easy way to tell you this, and it is hard to decide where to start." Carlisle said, avoiding telling me what the hell they were.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you are sense you are obviously not human." I said, my voice sounding odd in my own ears. My feelings were a mix and were all muddled together. I felt Jasper staring at me and I avoided his eyes. I wasn't sure what to think at the moment, everything was such a mess.

"Well Bella, bluntly as you would like, we are vampires." Carlisle said, and I felt my heart stop and then pick up again. My first instinct was to laugh, tell them they were crazy but after seeing what happened in the kitchen, I found myself believing them.

"Are you dangerous? You are obviously not from the stories we are told as kids or from Dracula, so I'm not sure what to feel at the moment." I said, trying to keep my voice calm not to let them know just how freaked out I was. Who was my father associating with? Did he know these people were blood-sucking vampires?

"We are dangerous, though not as much as we would be if we hunted our natural food source. We are as we call ourselves, 'vegetarians' only feeding from animals. We do not believe in killing innocent people and do not want to be monsters." Carlisle said, his voice smooth and calming. I saw Jasper shift positions in the corner of my eye bur ignored it when he tried to catch my eye.

" Why did Edward attack me? Because I cut my foot?" I asked, sneaking a glance at him to see him looking at me with remorse in his eyes.

"Yes, when you cut your foot it triggered something in Edward. Most of the time we can resist a small cut like that but you are special to Edward. Your blood attracts him more than the rest of us, it calls to us. You are what we call a singer." Carlisle said, his voice also seemed sad.

"Bella I am so sorry. I did not mean to harm or scare you. Please beli-" Edward started to apologize

"Stop." I said, holding up my hand and he immediately stopped, ducking his head down.

"From what I know, it was not your fault. I can not blame you for acting on your nature, when it is hard to control it. I forgive you, although there is nothing to forgive." I said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said, his voice seemed thick with emotion.

"So, no coffins, chains or dungeons?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

"Well no. We are much different from what Hollywood has made us out to be." Carlisle said, his voice also light.

"Your not afraid of us?" This came from Jasper, and I had no choice but to turn and look at him. His body was stiff and there was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't name. Looking at him gave me goose bumps, but it was the good kind.

"Why should I be? You won't hurt me, you all made sure Edward wouldn't when he lost control. If anything I'm afraid of what might else be true about the supernatural that I never knew about." I said, keeping my voice even. I heard Emmett chuckle.

Jasper shook his head before a small smile spread across his face, and then grew to a cat like grin, showing all his teeth. I think he meant for it to be menacing, scary but I just thought it was cute, like he was a naughty child. I grinned back at him and tried not to laugh at his startled exspression from my response. Rosalie then got up and hit him on the back of the head, slapping his grin right off his face.

"Don't _try _to scare her idiot! We actually want her to like us!" Rosalie said, and when she turned to me her glare had lessened to a pissed off look. Her choice of words startled me but I decided to let it go.

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to know your response. I haven't felt even a flicker of fear sense we started explaining what we were." Jasper said, his voice soft but light with humor.

"You haven't _felt _anything?" I questioned, my face turning in confusion.

"Ah yes, vampires when turned bring their strongest trait into the immortal word with them, and sometimes that results in special abilities. You see, Alice was suspected of having visions when she was a human, sense she can predict the future now, easily. We believe Edward was attuned to peoples thoughts, as he can read peoples minds now as a vampire. Jasper, is also special. He can read and manipulate people's emotions, I suspect he had a great influence on people when he was human." Carlisle explained.

I tried to keep the horror off my face from thinking about what Edward could have heard in my mind. I felt a blush heat my cheeks, and I ducked my head. Shit, shit shit. He's going to know how attractive Jasper is to me. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing. I glanced at him to see him looking at Carlisle with a saddened expression on his face. Oh gosh, is he reading my mind right now?

"Bella, calm down. Edward can't read your mind, for some odd reason." Jasper said quickly. I looked at him sharply, wondering how he knew.

"I can read your emotions, I felt your panaic and embarrassment the minute we told you of Edward's gift. Your panic was increasing, and now I can feel you calming to my words." Jasper said, and it was true. I was calming down knowing that I was a freak and Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Well, that's a relief." I said, letting out a slow breath. I looked around the room, seeing Alice embraced in Edward's arms as they whispered to one another. Carlisle and Esme were gazing lovingly into each others eye's and when I looked to Emmett and Rosalie I looked quickly away, seeing them other wise occupied on the small arm chair. My eyes were left to fall on Jasper, who was already looking at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. I could see happiness and confusion along with something that seemed like love, or lust?

"Bella, would like to come to the library with me? It seems everyone else is busy." Jasper said, getting up and smirking around the room before reaching out his hand for me to take. I slowly put my hand into his and let him pull me to my feet before leading me up the stair case to the library we were in last night. It did not go unnoticed that he didn't let go of my hand until we were in the room, sitting down on the sofa.

I turned to look at him, a blush burning my cheeks and I left my eyes looking down at my hands.

"Thank you for last night Jasper." I said, my voice soft I wasn't sure he heard me.

" It was my pleasure Darlin'. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this." Jasper said, taking my chin in his cold fingers and lifting it up to look into my eyes. My breath caught by the intensity in his eyes, and I found it hard to breathe.

"I'm just happy I have someone to go to, to trust while I'm here." I said, my voice soft and I realized we were talking in hushed tones.

"You will always have me. I have become taken with you, very fast." Jasper said, leaning closer and I felt his cool breathe wash over my face. I blinked a few times, dazzled by the scent of his breath and the pure beauty of him. A moment of fear rushed through me, what if he wanted to drain me dry? But then I felt how softly he was holding my chin, and the gentle touch of his hands on mine, and I knew he would never hurt me.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Jasper asked, leaning forward more, our lips just almost touching.

All I could do was nod before his lips were on mine.

I gasped into the kiss, the feeling of his cold lips on mine felt unbelievable. I wanted more, I wrapped my arms around his neck,one of my hands making its way into his hair. I felt him almost moan into the kiss and his hands held my hips gently. Jasper broke away and I took a big breath, my breathing hard. I thought I heard Alice squealing down stairs somewhere, but all I could concentrate on were Jasper's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, so sorry for such a late update. I was out of town a lot this week and very busy. I hope you all had a great weekend, and here is chapter seven for Lord Jasper. I also posted chapter seven for 'Fish out of Water' too so make sure you go read that! I am loving the reviews I'm getting, so please keep it up.**

I felt the soft fur of Samson as he snuggled up to my face, waking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and stretched out, a small smile falling onto my face when I thought of last night, and the kiss Jasper and I shared. We stayed in the library for hours, talking quietly to one another. Jasper told me of how he became a vampire and Maria's newborn armies. I was a little shocked to hear his story, to know the violence he was essentially born into. I found myself very thankful to his friend Peter and the Cullen's because they brought him to me. I told Jasper of my child hood, and school. He asked a lot about Charlie and my swimming, it seemed he knew that they were the two most important things in my life.

I sighed and sat up, petting Samson as he purred and turned in circles on the bed. I decided to shower and throw on a simple green scoop neck shirt and a pair of shorts. I left my hair down to dry from my shower and with a kiss to Samson walked out of my bedroom. I was walking to the stairs when I saw the library door ajar. I thought Jasper might be in there, and was correct. He was sitting on the sofa with a civil war book about a solider who fought in the war. Jasper was shaking his head and muttering something when I tapped on the door jam, leaning against it and smiling at him when he looked up at me.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper said, a heart breaking smile coming to his face before he put his book down and walked over to me, stroking my cheek where a blush had started to form.

"Morning. What's got you shaking your head?" I asked, looking up at him, completely captivated by his eyes. I felt like I could swim in them, and never get tired of the constant emotion in them.

"The novel I was reading is high inaccurate, it annoys me." Jasper said with a chuckle before wrapping his arms around my waist slightly. This caused me heart to speed up double time and I had butterflies in my stomach. I ducked my head into his shoulder and just felt like basking in the safety and warm feeling of affection his cold stone arms provided. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling and I blushed, covering it with my hand quickly. I knew Jasper had heard it and was absolutely mortified, for an unknown reason.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a human reaction to hunger. Come, I'll make you some breakfast." Jasper said, taking my hand and guiding me down the stair case. He lead us into the kitchen and had me sit on one of the bar stools as he made me some eggs and coffee. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't kiss me this morning, I mean I know I don't have morning breath I brushed my teeth. I felt a little rejected, he hadn't mentioned last night at all yet. Was it not as big of a deal to him as it was to me?

"Whats wrong Bella?" Jasper's cool voice brought me out of my daze.

Jasper was standing next to me with a worried look on his face, my breakfast and coffee in front of me but forgotten. He was so close I could smell his breath, it tasted like summer and fresh air, how I have no idea. I felt my heart start to beat faster, and I found it harder to breath. Looking at him now, no wonder he didn't bring up last night. He was so beautiful, strong and just so passionate when I was just well, me. I was boring, plain and not worthy of him, or his family. I was fooling myself when I thought I might start to fit in with this family, that I was welcomed, but really I was just a pest, only here to do a favor for a long time friend.

"Bella?" Jasper asked again, waiting for my response.

"I, um, nothing." I said, turning away from him and looking down at my food. It suddenly all looked disgusting and my stomach was in knots.

"Bella, I'm emphatic, I know that your feelings rejected, un-wanted and not worthy, but I don't know what's causing these feelings. Please, tell me whats going on inside that pretty little head of yours." Jasper said.

"I just, I was just thinking about last night." I said softly, hoping he didn't hear me. I didn't know why it was so hard to lie to him.

"Isabella Swan, last night was everything except a mistake. I would never take it back, your so silly to think other wise. I am not worthy of your affection, you are so pure, so beautiful Bella." Jasper practically whispered before planting his cold lips on mine.

The kiss was short and sweet, so different from last night but both left me tingling and giggly inside. I smiled up at him, my heart spluttering wildly, and he only grinned at the sounds of it.

"Eat, I know your hungry." Jasper said, before sitting beside me while I started to pick at the eggs he had made, and was pleasantly surprised, they were delicious.

"How do you cook so good, when you don't even eat?" I asked, swallowing another bite.

"The food channel is quite useful, especially when you don't sleep." Jasper said.

"You don't sleep?" I asked, turning my attention to Jasper. How bored he must get.

"No, we usually find other things to occupy us, but for us with out mates, well it can get a little lonely." Jasper said, his smile falling only just slightly.

"Is it hard for you? Feeling everyone's emotions all the time?" I asked, my voice soft and filled with sympathy.

"At first, when I was new to this world it was almost over powering. I learned to manage it, and here with the Cullen's, their emotions are usually quite nice, but when I was in the armies, all the pain and anger was hard to deal with." Jasper explained.

"Are you happy here then, with everyone?" I asked

"Usually yes. They have become my family, and we are all strongly connected but sometimes it's hard for me to be here, alone essentially while the rest have mates. I'm also the only one who really struggles with our diet, so sometimes I feel, I guess you could say, unworthy of being in their coven." Jasper said, his voice finally betraying how he was really feeling.

"Jasper, I might not have been here long, but I can tell everyone here cares deeply for you. It's hard for you to go against your natural diet, it would be like me trying to be vegetarian, which I've tried and failed at." I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Darlin', your words mean a lot to me." Jasper said, his easy smile coming back onto his face.

I just smiled back and finished my breakfast with the two of us in an easy silence. I think we were both thinking about what he had just said, and I found myself wishing I could be the person to finally make him whole. I finished quickly and washed my plate before turning to Jasper who was standing by the back door.

"I thought I could show you the stream in the back of the grounds, I like to go there to be alone sometimes."

"That would be wonderful." I said, taking his out stretched hand and letting him lead me out the back door and to the field nearby. We walked through it to the edge of the woods, where he stopped and turned to face me. His other hand came up and stroked my face gently, and his lips turned up into a smile small to the sound of my heart beating faster than normal.

"It's a little bit of a hike from here, in the woods and I thought it would be easier if I just carried you." Jasper said

"Oh no, I'm a lot heavier than I look. I'll just hike with you." I said quickly, taking a step back from him but not letting go of his hand.

"Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Jasper said, matching my words and then smirking before he quickly threw me onto his back. I locked my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck in what would have been for a human a choke hold. Jasper chuckled, and then we were flying. Everything was a green blur, and I was scared we were going to crash into a tree.

We suddenly stopped, and Jasper stood still, his breathing even as if he hadn't just run probably a few miles at lightening fast speed.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, waiting for me to climb off his back.

I slowly unlocked my limbs from around him and tried my best not to fall flat on my back. I sat down on a nearby log and put my head between my knees, trying to focus more on what Jasper was saying but it was hard with the ringing in my ears.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Jasper asked finally after I had calmed down more and had taken many deep breaths.

"Yeah, I was just a little dizzy. I guess I know what motion sickness feels like now." I said, giving him a smile before letting him help me to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Are you okay to keep going, or do you want to go back to the house?" Jasper asked, concern lacing his voice as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"No, I'm fine. Show me this stream of yours." I said, pulling back from his embrace to look him in the eye.

"Well, c'mon then. It's just through these trees." Jasper said, turning and leading me forward. He helped me over a fallen log, and held the branches back for me. When I looked up we were in a beautiful clearing. There was a cluster of rocks on one side, while the clearing spread out in a little circle filled with soft plush grass and a few miscellaneous flowers. In the middle was a flowing stream that looked about a little bit higher than waist deep, the water flowing softly down stream.

"It's beautiful." I said, turning towards Jasper who looked more at peace than I had ever seen before. Not his calm mask, or his emotional expression, but just a pure beautiful expression of peace I had never seen anyone wear before.

"I like to come here to get away sometimes, it's so peaceful. Nothing has touched this place, just pure nature at it's finest." Jasper said, before going over to the stream and sitting down beside it. I followed his lead and turned sitting Indian style facing him.

"I understand it's appeal. There's something here that makes it special." I said softly, dipping my hand into the running stream. The water was a nice warm temperature and it made me want to swim.

"Do you want to swim?" Jasper asked, his voice startling me. He was staring at my hand in the water.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." I said

"You don't need one." Jasper said before standing up and shredding his shirt and jeans. I sat awe-struck staring at his stone chest. He didn't have a six pack or anything but his chest was toned and defined, by the hard labor he did in his human life and then more so by the vampire venom from his change. I could see like, crescent shaped scars all over his chest but it only made him more beautiful. I had to pry my eyes away from him when I saw his smirk when he noticed my stare. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks and I looked down, slowly standing and also taking off my shirt and shorts. I was suddenly very happy that Alice had gotten me all matching pantie and bra sets that highlighted my features because I was very self conscious standing in front of Jasper clad in only my underwear and bra.

"Bella, you're beautiful. There is no need to be self conscious, I am blinded by your natural beauty." Jasper drawled, his southern accent coming out just slightly as he pulled me to him by my hips and kissed my cheek softly. I blushed and muttered under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Stupid emphatic." Only for him to let out a loud booming laugh before leading me over to the edge of the stream.

Jasper jumped right in, ducking under the water and then resurfacing, pushing his wet hair away from his face. I couldn't stop staring! I quickly jumped in after him, letting out a little squeak before going under. It was deeper than I thought and when I came up I could barely touch. Jasper laughed and swam towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me around in the water. I braced my hands on his shoulders and pushed down, and even though I knew I wasn't strong enough to push him under, he went under anyways but grabbed me, pulling me with him.

I opened my eyes under the water seeing him staring at me, and I had to resurface so I could catch my breath for my spluttering heart. Whenever I looked into his eyes I was like goo in his hands.

Jasper and I played around in the water, jumping in from the rocks on the bank, and he would even pretend to chase me even though we both knew I would lose. I was out of breath by the time we crawled out and I laid on the grass beside the bank, staring up at the sky. The clouds were starting to part and I was eager to get a taste of the sun I missed so much.

I looked up to Jasper, a smile on my face and gasped at what I saw. There, standing in his glory he was sparkling like a diamond. The sun bounced and danced off his skin and he looked like he was twinkling. I sat up and stared at him, awe struck by yet something else I learned about him. He couldn't get any more perfect.

"We, uh sparkle when the sun hits us. That's why we don't go out when the sun is shinning." Jasper said, coming and sitting beside me. I let my fingers run up his hand and up to his bicep, splaying lightly across his skin as I was gazing at his sparkling arm. We stayed there until the sun was gobbled up by the clouds again. I kept running my hand softly over his skin, amazed at what I was seeing. Jasper would sigh once in a while and when I asked he said my warmth was one of the best things he had ever felt. I had blushed at his comment.

When it was time for us to leave we got dressed quickly and I climbed back onto Jasper's back, tucking my head into his shoulder so I wouldn't have to see the green blurs as proof of how fast we were going. When Jasper stopped I unlocked my arms and legs and slid down to the ground,holding Jasper's hand to steady myself. We were at the back door, which was open and Alice was standing there, her hands clasped behind her back and an evil smile on her face.

"There you two are, I was waiting." Alice said, and Jasper chuckled, leading us inside into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Bella!" Alice called, her voice sing-song as she followed after me where I was sitting next to Jasper on the sofa, his arm over my shoulders.

"Since you wouldn't let me the other day, I want to do Bella Barbie time now." Alice said, her voice sweet and innocent.

"Oh no! uh uh Alice." I said, shaking my head and scooting even closer to Jasper as if that was possible.

"If you let me, Jasper can take you out to dinner tonight, and you can get out of the house!" Alice said, and her bribe got me. I wanted to get a hint at where we were at, so I gave one last kiss to Jasper before standing up and following Alice up the stairs to her room.

Let the torture began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I want to start by apologizing for my very long absence. In my defense my family life has been quite busy as well as my social one. But I wanted to let you all know I am back, and will continue posting this story as well as 'Fish Out of Water.' So here's long-awaited chapter 8.**

* * *

****Alice spent two hours giving me a make over. Once she had rushed me into my room from downstairs she pushed me into the shower before going and picking out a dark green dress for me to wear tonight with black death heels. She curled my hair softly and put on light makeup, and I was relived she didn't go over board. I tried to convince her to let me wear flats but she instead on the heels, claiming the outfit wouldn't be complete with out them.

When I looked into the mirror I gasped at how beautiful I truly looked. Alice took my plain, simple look and actually made me stand out. The green dress she had chosen made my slightly tanned skin looked to be glowing and look even darker. My dark brown hair fell loosely in curls around my shoulders, ending in the middle of my back. With the light makeup she applied she made my face look like it was glowing and highlight my best features. For once I thought I looked beautiful.

Alice helped me down the stairs where Jasper was supposed to be waiting to take me out to dinner. I kept my eyes on the ground, willing myself not to trip. I had already tripped once over Samson when I was trying to get my use to my heels by walking back and forth across my room while Alice appraised me and ended up banging my head on my dresser as I tripped. I did not want to repeat the experience.

"Bella," I heard Jasper say softly in a velvet whisper when my feet finally touched the flat ground and I looked up to see him staring at me. Jasper looked handsome in his black dress pants and light blue dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. I could see his cowboy boots under his dress pants and couldn't help but smile. Then I realized Jasper's eyes were traveling up and down my body slowly, stalling on my legs that looked extra long with the help of the heels and short dress. I could feel a blush heating up my face and looked at my toes.

I felt a cool finger under my chin, bring my face up to look directly into Jasper's eyes who was suddenly standing right in front of me, his body pressed against mine. I couldn't help the goosebumps that went up my arms and the dull ache between my legs that the look he was giving to me made me feel like the sexiest woman in the house, and I loved it.

"You look so beautiful, it hurts to look." Jasper whispers, kissing my cheek lightly before wrapping an arm around my waist to lead me towards the garage.

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling my cheeks heat up again at his compliment. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

"Have fun you two!" Alice chimed behind us. I had completely forgotten about her and turned around to say "bye" when I noticed the Cullen family standing behind us, saying goodbye with the exception of Rosalie who was looking at her nails. I smiled at them all and continued on with Jasper into the garage.

"I thought we could take the FRS, it's not as...showy as the other cars my siblings like to drive, but just as fast. I have a bike, but thought for a date, and our attire it might be better to take something enclosed." Jasper said all at once, leading me to a red car that you could tell was expensive, but not something you would stare at, which I was thankful for.

Jasper opened the door for me, which I of course blushed at before sinking into the lush leather seats. Jasper was in the driver's side in lightning fast speed, starting the car and backing out of the garage before I could even put on my seat belt.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to get any information from him.

"It's a small Italian restaurant on the outside of town, it's simple and elegant and I think you would like it."

"Well Italian is my favorite." I said, smiling a little as Jasper took my hand into his on top of the console and flashed me a quick grin that had my heart pounding in my chest, which I was sure he could hear.

Alice had told me of their super hearing and complex thinking compactly as well as how humans are changed into vampires while she was doing my hair tonight and I remember blushing when I realized all the Cullen's could hear my heart when it beat fast.

I was surprised out of my thoughts when Jasper smoothly put the car into park in front of a small restaurant that had a back patio stringed with white lights and a live band as well as a dance floor where you could already see couples slow dancing. It looked directly out of a movie.

Jasper was out and opening my door for me before I could even react and I quickly unbuckled myself and stepped out with the help of his hand which I didn't let go of while he lead me to the front doors, holding it open for me like a gentlemen before turning to the hostess.

She gave Jasper a flirty smile much to my dismay which made me wrap my hand around his arm while giving the girl a dark look. I think it might have worked because she kept her attention on gathering menus and directing us to a small table outside by the band and dance floor before turning away with a quick,

"Your waitress will be right with you." I grinned.

"That was awfully mean of you, you know. You scared her with that look of hers." Jasper said, bringing me out of my mental musings. He was looking at me with appreciative eyes and something else I couldn't explain, a small smile on his lips told me he was only joking and he held my hand on top of the table.

"I got jealous." I said simply, unwilling to lie to him but also feeling embarrassed at my words. I had no claim on him and shouldn't have been so jealous, we had only kissed two times.

"As adorable as that is, there is no need. I only have eyes for you Bella." Jasper said, raising my hand to his mouth to place a sweet kiss their. I felt like my cheeks would catch on fire if I blushed any more.

Our waitress interrupted my reply, giving us both a bright smile and asking what we would be having, her eyes thankfully did not stray on Jasper and it was then I saw the wedding ring on her right finger and knew the reason. Her man was lucky, because I knew two well Jasper was handsome and many married woman would cheat if they had a chance with him.

"Bella?" Jasper asked,

"Could I have a water please and a glass of pinno?" I asked, smiling at her as she took down my order.

"Go ahead and just bring two ice waters and a bottle Mrs." Jasper said when she went to ask him for his drink.

"Okay, I will be back right away with that." She said before giving us a brief smile before turning back towards the main room.

"A whole bottle?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Jasper.

"We are on a date Bella, and I have to appear human anyways so you might as well enjoy yourself." Jasper said, never once letting his eyes drift from mine.

"Tell me more about yourself Jasper. I know you told me about your past and your life with the Cullen's, but I want to know more about your human life as well." I said, smiling gently at the waitress when she set down our waters on to the table and popped open the bottle of wine, pouring us two glasses before setting it back into an ice bucket beside us.

She quickly took our orders and then left again to go tend to her other customers.

Jasper waited for the waitress to leave and for me to take a large sip of wine before continuing,

"Well, when I was human it was so much different from how it is now. You probably do not know I was just 18 when I enrolled into the army during the Civil War and I came from a large family. Two older brothers and a little sister who I cared for dearly. My father had already died at war and my mother was left with us. One of my brothers was out fighting in the war while the other tended to our fields we had to make our living. When I enlisted my sister was old enough to help my mother with the house work, she was getting older and the death of my father changed her. When I left for war, I never saw them again."

"Oh Jasper, I am so sorry. To leave behind your family, your mother...I know it must have been hard, and probably still is." I said, giving his hand a squeeze. I was grateful he trusted me enough to tell me something that obviously hurt him to remember.

"I don't remember a lot of my human life, but when I left Maria and the army I went back to my family house. My mother had died with a sickness a few short months after I had left for the war. My sister had married and had two kids and both of my brothers were living and healthy with their families. I haven't checked in since, they are long gone now."

I was again interrupted by our waitress who brought our food, which looked delicious. Jasper had ordered a steak, rare.

"It still must have been, and is hard on you Jasper, to never get to see your family again." I said softly, squeezing his hand before turning to my food.

We ate mostly in silence, or at least I ate. Jasper mostly watched me eat, pushing his food around on his plate and occasionally taking a few bites of steak which he quickly chewed and swallowed with a look of disgust on his face. I was sipping my wine, my third glass, when Jasper stood up and offered me his hand, nodding his head towards the dance floor with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh no, I can't dance Jasper! I fall over my own feet!" I said, putting down my wine glass and shaking my hands in front of me.

Jasper snatched my hands and held them in his, pulling me up flush with his body. I could feel every part of his chest pressed up against mine and I quickly blushed and looked down a tingling sensation all over my body.

"Do you really think I would let you fall Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice low against my ear, his cool breath causing me to shiver in delight.

"No." I said breathlessly before being pulled forward by Jasper onto the dance floor. It seemed I was too dazzled by his whole being to even try to object when we started to slowly twirl around.

I was surprised when i didn't trip and started to enjoy myself, smiling up at Jasper as he lead us around the dance floor to the slow music. I felt like it was just us to up there, and when I looked up and saw him looking down at me, I thought that maybe for him it was the same, that I was all he could see as well.

I eventually began to get tired and so Jasper lead me back over to our table to pay the bill and gather our jackets before leaving. Jasper again held open the door to the car for me, waiting until I was completely inside before shutting it softly and walking quickly to the other side before sliding smoothly into the drivers side. I turned to face him, a soft smile playing on my lips as he returned it.

"Thank you Jasper, taking me out tonight was very nice of you. I had a really nice time, and it was nice to get out of the house." I said, my voice soft and a blush heating up my cheeks.

"It was my pleasure Bella." Jasper said, and something in his voice caused me look up. I was startled to find Jasper so close to my face, leaning towards me. I could feel his breath on my face and smell the intoxicating scent that came off of him. My breathing became hard the longer we sat there like that, so close to one another that I saw myself reflected into his dark eyes that were earlier butterscotch.

"I am going to kiss you Bella." Jasper said and all I could do was nod once before his lips were upon mine, hard and full of passion. I moved my hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to me as I felt his cool tongue sweep my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly allowed.

Jasper tasted like sunshine and a little but of steak, but I was so overwhelmed with the rest of him I couldn't concentrate on just how he tasted in my mouth. His hands had come to rest with one hand holding my hip tightly, pushing my body as close to his as the small car allowed, while the other traveled slowly up from my hips into my hair, pushing my neck back.

He broke the kiss and continued down my neck, softly biting and sucking which caused me to moan much to my embarrassment I couldn't believe that I had just moaned, but couldn't find it in me to care enough to even blush, it just felt too good. I was breathing hard from the long kiss and how encouraged I was, the dull ache between my legs was enough proof.

Jasper finally pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, both of his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. Mine were pushed up against his hard chest, gripping his dress shirt I so desperately wanted to tear from his body. Even though air wasn't necessary for him he was breathing just as hard as I was from our little make out session. I moaned at the loss of his lips on me and got a growl in return from him.

"You will be the death of me Isabella Swan." Jasper said, but something in his voice told me he didn't mean it negatively and judging by the way his hands tightened on my shoulders and the slight bulge in his pants he meant something entirely different.

"If I didn't stop then, I might have taken you in this very place, in the back seat. You are just so intoxicating for me." Jasper continued, and his words only made me want him more, knowing that my feels were the same as his.

"Honestly, you drive me so crazy I don't think I would have minded." I said, and instantly a blush covered my cheeks. I could not believe I had just said that, and to Jasper.

He only chuckled in response and pulled away from me before turning on the car and backing out of our space, resting his hand lightly on top of my thigh. I tried to calm my heart on the ride back home which only takes a few minutes with Jasper's crazy driving that seemed to run in the family. I eventually relaxed my body enough to lean my head against the window, suddenly tired. The last thing I remember was jasper whispering softly to me in the dark car.

"Sleep Love."

* * *

**Well? How do you guys like it? I hope it was long enough, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think, and if I should continue with the story. Thank you all for the reviews and continue to tell me what you like and don't like.**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, I wasn't exactly sure where I was. My head was throbbing a bit and it hurt to open my eyes with the harsh sunlight shinning in through the open window. I buried my head into the pillow, taking a deep breath and instantly recognizing the smell that could only belong to my Jasper. No, not my Jasper, just Jasper. He wasn't mine to claim...yet.

When I finally thought my eyes were adjusted to the morning light I sat up in bed and looked around the room, instantly realizing I was indeed in Jasper's bed, instead of my own dressed in a big t-shirt and shorts, which I had not been wearing the night before when I fell asleep in the car.

Did Jasper change me? Instantly my cheeks heated up into a blazing blush at the thought of Jasper seeing me in only a skimpy lace bra and thong, undressing me while I was passed out. My inner embarrassment was cut short when the bedroom door opened quietly and the golden blonde curls that could only be found on top of Jasper's head popped around the door frame, his face instantly breaking out into a smile when his eyes met mine.

Speak of the devil, and he will appear, I thought to myself as I smiled hesitantly and tried to smooth my hair down that I was sure looked like a haystack and returned his smile as best I could.

"It's good to see you awake, you've slept for a while." Jasper said, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked, just noticing the glass of water he carried in his hands and the two tiny Advil which he offered me. I swallowed them greedily before telling him thank you, willing my blush to go away.

"About 12 hours. You fell asleep in the car on the way home and it's just a little after 10 now." Jasper said

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I fell asleep on our way home." I said, ducking my head as I felt the familiar blush creeping up my cheeks.

I felt Jasper's cool finger under my chin as he tilted my head back up to look him in the eye, "It's fine Bella, I would rather you sleep than exhaust yourself on my behalf. Besides, you got to sleep in my bed again." He said, almost as if he was happy about it.

"Why is that? Why didn't you just put me in my bed?" I asked, not understanding

"Because I like the way it looks with you wrapped in my sheets." Jasper replied, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

It took everything I had not to jump him right there.

"Well I like waking up in your bed," I said, instantly blushing after saying the words. Where in the world was all this confidence coming from?

Jasper's only reply was to lean forward and kiss me, and I didn't object. His lips parted mine easily and the feel of his cool tongue on mine left me clinging to his body closer than I thought possible. He leaned forward, pushing myself back on the bed while his knee rested between my legs. I felt his hands on my hips, on sliding up to twist into my hair, deepening the kiss while the other went down to my knee before cupping the back to wrap my leg around his waist.

I wrapped both my legs tightly around his waist, my hand running through his hair while the other felt over the muscles under his shirt of his chest and back. Jasper moved from my lips, giving me a chance to breathe, which seemed to be quite hard with my racing heart. He kissed down my neck, biting and sucking softly as the hand that was on my thigh moved back up, skimming lightly up my torso to trace the underside of my breast softly, making me squirm under him.

I was pretty much hyperventilating while Jasper was touching me and tried to control my beating heart but it seemed erratic and out of control.

"Bella...you'll be the death of me." Jasper mumbled against my neck, stopping his menstruation with a sign before lying down next to me, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist as the other stroked my hair, his face nuzzled where my neck met my shoulder.

"Your telling me...I think you might cause me to go into cardiac arrest." I said, my cheeks heating by my confession.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Jasper asked, smirking up at me before placing soft kisses along my neck.

The mood was abruptly ruined when my stomach rumbled loudly, causing me to blush again and Jasper let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, the human needs food, and Alice is waiting to question you about last night, and now this morning." Jasper said, standing up and holding out his hand for me to take, giving me a wink as he said the last part.

It seemed my blush was never going to go away as I grabbed his hand and let him lead me downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme was waiting with a plate of food and a glass of juice. Alice was sitting at the stool next to mine, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Shoo Jasper, you've delivered Bella and now the girls must gossip." Alice said, tugging me from Jasper's hands and making me sit next to her, sticking her tongue out to Jasper who was looking amused at her antics.

"Whatever you say sister dearest, but know I will be coming to rescue Bella shortly after she's done eating, I have plans for her." Jasper said before winking at me and leaving the room.

The way he said _I have plans for her _made me shiver, for a completely inappropriate reason.

"So Bella...tell us about last night." Alice asked as soon as Jasper was around the corner, a huge grin on her face. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, batting her eyelashes and trying to look innocent.

"It was very nice. I ate and we talked and we danced." I said, glancing at Esme wondering how much I could say in front of her but the way she was leaning forward, she was eating all this up.

"Oh come on Bella! I need details! I did not spend all that time making you look perfect for something I learned from my visions." Alice huffed

"Well...he was a perfect gentlemen and we learned a lot about one another. He even managed to have me dancing and not trip once. It was honestly perfect." I said, blushing and stuffing eggs into my mouth so i had a reason to look away from both woman.

"Oh Bella! You have no idea how happy you have made all of us! Jasper is so much _happier _with you. He's always been the odd man out in this family, and feeling everyone's love for their mate has been hard on him. But I don't think I've seen him smile so much sense the day you stepped through these doors." Esme said, coming around the counter to wrap her slender arms around me.

I returned the hug and Esme let go after a moment, with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Well...Jasper makes me happy too Esme. I've never felt like this about someone before." I said, not blushing when I said this because I knew that what I was saying was true, and I was proud of it, proud and confident in my feelings towards Jasper. I knew I was quickly falling in love with him, and it scared the living shit out of me, but I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

Esme smiled sweetly at me and squeezed my arm in a motherly manner before excusing her self from the room, leaving me alone with Alice. I tried to ignore eyes as I continued to eat my food, knowing what details she really wanted.

"Bella, I see the future. You can't tell me anything I don't already know." Alice said

"Exactly, so why do I need to tell you the details?" I asked

"Because, it's more fun that way. So tell me...how are those kisses?" Alice asked, a twinkle in her eye and she giggled a little at my blush

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat before turning towards her, "Well..I have never been kissed like that for one thing. His kisses make my body feel like it's alive all over and every time he kisses just bellow my ear on my neck I feel like I'm going to jump him." I said, blushing a deep red but refusing to look away, I was determined not to fight this blush of mine.

"That is so sweet! Bella I am so happy you're here! Not only are we going to be best friends, but you and Jasper will be together too! It's perfect!" Alice squealed, sounding much like a teacup pig before throwing her arms around me in a death hug that had me gasping for air.

"If you don't let her breathe Alice, you might suffocate her." Rosalie's voice came behind me

Alice instantly let go, looking sheepish and apologizing for holding me too tight, saying that "I just let the excitement get to me a little too much."

I turned and looked at Rosalie who was leaning casually under the arch way between the kitchen and the family room, looking at me with a glare that I was quickly becoming used to.

"Hello Rosalie," I said, smiling slightly in her direction, trying to be the bigger person.

"Hi. Alice, when are we heading to the mall?" She barely gave me a second glance as she continued on asking Alice about the mall, rolling her eyes slightly in my direction. Och.

"Soon, I just want to pick out Bella's outfit for the day and then I'll be ready." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs.

I turned back around to say bye to Rosalie only to see that she had already left. I followed Alice up the stairs and into my room where I sat on the bed waiting for Alice to return out of the closet with my clothes for the day, when my objections that I could dress myself were dismissed.

"Here Bella, this is perfect for what Jasper has planned today!" Alice said, coming out of the closet and throwing some clothes on the bed. It was a skimpy bikini set with a off the shoulder t-shirt and shorts.

This made me remember what I was wearing and how when I woke up I was changed out of my outfit from last night, I blushed remembering waking up in Jasper's bed.

"Um Alice...Did you by chance change my clothes last night when I got home?" I asked, blushing as I turned to change into the clothes she had picked out.

"Oh of course! Jasper wanted you to be comfortable but didn't want to change you himself, something about being a gentlemen." Alice said, turning and braiding my hair messily before I could even object.

"Now, I have to go shopping with Rosalie, I was planning on picking up some stuff for you. Is there anything that you need?" Alice asked, side stepping Samson who had found a place to sleep in the middle of my bedroom floor.

"No thank you Alice. Do you know where Jasper is?" I asked, turning towards the door where she was headed.

"Right here." Jasper said, leaning up against the door frame of my room watching me as Alice left.

Jasper pushed himself off the wall, walking over to me before wraping his arms around my waist, bring my body flush against his. He kissed my collar bone, slowly making his way up my neck to the spot right under my ear that makes me crazy.

"So when I kiss you here...it makes you want to jump me hmm?" Jasper asked, his lips not leaving their place on my neck. I shivered and then flushed a deep red at knowing he had listened in on the conversation in the kitchen.

"uh..yes." I said, trying to concentrate on my words and not how his hands were slowly stroking the sides of my hips.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kiss you here more," Jasper said, "I like the idea of you jumping me, I must say." Jasper mumbled, finally bringing his lips up to meet mine, and then as soon as it had started it was over, Jasper pulled away and let his arms drop to his sides, taking one of my hands in his instead.

"Are you ready? I wanted to take you back to that stream I showed you the other day." Jasper said, smiling sweetly at me.

I just nodded and let him lead me through the house and out the back door, we slowed down to say hello to Esme who was tending to her rose bushes and then continued on to the small stream he had taken me to the other day. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it and I instantly wanted to get into the water. Jasper seemed to know what I was thinking, dropping my hand for the first time and took off his shirt, his chest gleaming in the sunlight that was breaking through the trees. He was beautiful.

I quickly took off my clothes, blushing when I caught Jasper glancing at my body, but pleased he found it attractive. I was piling my clothes together when I felt cold arms encircle my waist before I was flying and with a splash was underwater, jasper holding onto me as we sank, and then started to surface.

I sucked in a large gulp of air when we breached the water, having not taken a big one before he grabbed me. I turned around and stuck out my tongue splashing him with water playfully because I knew I would just hurt my hand if I tried to smack him.

We swam around in the water for a while, Jasper using his vampire speed to sneak up behind me and would occasionally steal kisses from one another, but would never let each other deepen it. I eventually tired and climbed out, laying flat on my back on a rock, soaking up the sunshine that was filtering through the leaves. It was summer in Washington, so the sun was out more than usual and I was getting as much UV Rays I could before it would rain or cloud over.

I felt jasper next to me, laying silently, letting me just think for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about my father, what he had gotten wrapped up in. I felt myself get angry, angry at him, at the situation, how could he let this happen? My father was all I had left, and now he was taken from me. My dreams of the Olympics were taken from me. My life. I understand, shit happens but why did they have to take me like that, why did my father let this happen? I just wanted to ask why, I wanted answers. I had let myself get to comfortable here, forgetting the reason why. I was pretty much being held against my will, though now I don't know if I would want to leave Jasper, who was the only calm in my storm of emotions since this thing began.

"Jasper?" I asked, getting his attention

"Yes?" He asked, turning on his side to face me, concern in his eyes at the tone of my voice. I turned my head to look at him, feeling like I could just sink into his golden eyes.

"I need answers. I can't keep living like this, not knowing why I'm here, and I'm tired of bullshit excuses. I'm a big girl, I can handle this, whatever this is, and I need you to trust me if you want me to trust your family." I said

Jasper's only reply was to stand up and offer me his hand to help me up before quickly getting dressed and waiting while I put my clothes back on. He walked closer to me, his body flush with mine as he slowly stroked my cheek.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You deserve the answers to your questions. Let's go see Carlisle." Jasper said softly before swooping down and picking me up bridal style, explaining that it would be easier to just run with me back, and then we were flying.

* * *

We were standing outside Carlisle's office, hand in hand about to knock when a voice came from inside.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice sounded through the door, which Jasper opened and ushered me inside before closing it behind him. We each took a chair in front of Carlisle's desk and I don't think either of us was sure where to start.

"Forgive me for being rude but you were the one who kidnapped me, and though I have found some peace with this situation because of Jasper, I want answers, and real ones this time please. I am not a little girl, and I can handle this, I need to know what my father has gotten himself into this time, and quite frankly I want to know now." I said all of this in one breath, my cheeks heating up the longer I talked.

Carlisle seemed surprised by my outburst for a moment before he quickly recovered, clearing his throat and folding his hands on top of his desk in front of him.

"Carlisle, I agree with Bella. She deserves to know, and I'm surprised she hasn't tried to run away yet or call the cops. You and I both know we can trust her with this." Jasper spoke up, urging Carlisle on while squeezing my hand under the desk.

Carlisle sighed before looking down at me, a calculating look in his eyes before he sighed again and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, first I want to apologize to you Bella. I realize I have gone about this situation a completely wrong way, and for that I ask your forgiveness As for the situation, it's a long story Isabella. Your father has always helped my family when we needed to relocate with a clean slate, clearing our records and setting up new ones for wherever we decided to settle down next. This house is one that we return to often when we have a break from towns and pretending to be human. Your father also helps your Uncle, who as you might have suspected, is involved with the mafia and has a gambling problem." Carlisle said, stopping a moment to let me process everything.

"So this has to do with my Uncle?" I asked, looking at Carlisle with raised eyebrows.

"Basically, Yes. He is in debt to many of the mafia's bigger leaders, and their are repercussions when you don't pay them back on time. Your father helped out your Uncle by helping to put a couple in jail, and keeping him out from behind bars. They of course, did not like that, which got your father tangled up in this mess. They want their money Isabella, and they will stop at nothing to get it. These are greedy men, who have no sense of right or wrong in their life. They were planning on taking you, to use as ransom against your father and uncle. When you're father was informed of their plans, he called me, asking to keep you safe until this could be worked out."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded at Carlisle, my throat feeling thick with emotion and I felt my headache coming back from earlier this morning. Carlisle was right, this is one big pile of shit.

"Thank you Carlisle, for telling me the truth. I understand your reasoning's, but from now on I will be expecting you to be updating me on whats going on." I said, trying to keep my voice strong, and to let Carlisle know I didn't want to be out of the loop.

"Of course Bella." Carlisle replied easily.

"If you'll excuse me," I said, standing up and smiling at Carlisle before leaving his office, Jasper right behind me.

I didn't want to go to my room, I wanted the comfort of Jasper, of his smell and his sheets so I didn't even think twice before going into his room and crawling into his bed, his arms wrapped around me as he stroked me hair and just let me lay there, thinking about everything I learned today.

I felt my eyelids get heavy from the emotions and swimming and didn't fight it this time when I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well guys, that's chapter nine for you! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to make it long, and get answers we have all been waiting for from the Cullen's. If you have any suggestions for the story, please leave reviews. I love each and everyone! and I want to thank those who have been reviewing and following my story. **


End file.
